Playing with Fire
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: She's embraced by chains, while tears run down her face from every touch,dreaming to be free.She looks at him as whispers,"I don’t need real chains to prove you’re a prisoner..You’ll always be my prisoner in chains..”
1. Only a incarnation

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha 

-

-

-

-

-

-

" Kagura. So you've returned." The masculine voice echoed through her ear, enough to bring her hair and herself standing on edge. His voice was enough to strike fear in the hearts of any human, or any living being. Especially, Kagura. Didn't matter what he said, or did his voice had no emotion. Only the reaction on their faces was pure fear. For Kagura she felt like he was going to murder her, or something way worse.

Kagura just watched the foul, twisted half demon sitting crossed legged in the corner all motionless, except for his eyes. His eyes followed Kagura's every single move which made her absolutely nervous. He loved every minute of it. He loved the taste of fear and the smell of it. Something that Kagura was filled with, and a good reason why.

" Ye-yes. I only stepped out to gather the necessary jewel shards from that impudent wolf demon. Those shards-"

Naraku clearly sat emotionless in the corner, with the smug smile painted all over his face. His body was barely seen, only by the bitter light that the oil candle gave it off. It was enough to see the scared, intimated look on the incarnation's face. Kagura's hands were shaking; It was enough to draw sweat if it was a human, but the fact she wasn't. She had the human features; The breasts, the face, luscious lips, and the emotions. She knew nothing about pain. Only that she had one motive; to please and serve Naraku's every petty demand. Something that her very existence was all about.

His human hands grasped the white fur that was draped over his shoulder; His soft eerie voice didn't have to go violent to make her understand the message. He knew that her purpose was to only serve and protect him. So he wouldn't have to sully his own hands or take the time to get himself killed. He brought two female incarnations to serve him. Kanna, and Kagura. He made them apart of his world, and literally they were in his hands. They weren't suppose to be human beings. They were only to be destructive and loyal; never to disobey and have a heart or a mind of they're own. With Kagura he understood she was becoming more than a simple incarnation, she was becoming human. After she had questioned his very plans, thoughts, and actions he knew she was becoming her own person; the last thing he wanted her to be.

" Kagura..Kagura.. Kagura. I guess we've learned something else today haven't we?"

Kagura stopped in the midst's of his words. His eyes were narrowed, only enough to see the fueled sickening, hardedge in his black eyes. Kagura knew he was using his puzzling words on her, and she knew he was confronting her slowly acting like he didn't know anything, until now.

Her small feather stood at the edge of her ponytail; Her feet were nailed against the ground as if he had frozen her without even realizing it. She could feel the guilt swallowing her up, she just hoped he believing what she just stated, and prayed that her little secret wouldn't get out.

" What do you mean by that?!"

Her soothing feminine voice sounded beautifully strained and coarse. Her voice rose higher shouting to prove she was innocent by all standers and worthy of her life. Naraku shook his head but with laughter. A laughter that was used when he endured pain, watched people become hideously tortured, and came when something foul and beyond heart wrenching came to mind.

" Kagura…don't play stupid with me. You've served me so well with hunting after those fools, especially that half breed Inuyasha. I've watched you evolve into such a destructive, repulsing, women. Villages crumbling when they come in contact with you…"

Kagura knew he was rambling on. His eyes told more of the story than his words ever did. For all of her life she was living out she trusted him with her soul, but now her feelings changed. She didn't trust him. Never was she to have such feelings even against him. She knew it was wrong. It was wrong for her to even make herself feel like a human being. She already snuck out to find a purpose, a better purpose than Naraku had handed her. She was already having dreams, have human emotions. It was never suppose to happen. She knew damn well. All she wanted to be was free…But that was never her option..

" Naraku sorry for interrupting your story but get to the point."

Kagura fiercely demanded. Her fear diminished in her facial expression, but that didn't mean it was gone. It was still there. It was still alive.

Kanna just stood ghostly with the mirror prompted in her hands. The innocent face of a young girl, but it was innocent enough to fool any idiot to thinking she was just weak. The mirror she held faithfully in her hands, while she over heard Kagura fighting with her master. Kanna just looked stood by Kagura. She saw a dramatic change. The same one that Naraku was seeing. She stood off to the side whispering, trying to sound her voice.

" Kagura.. He's everything we have. He made us be what we are now. Without him we'd still only a fraction of what he is now. He gave us life and we shouldn't temper him."

Kanna's voice barely was heard. She tried giving her advice, but Kagura only looked down on the simple child like she was nothing.

" Kagura.. Why do you feel that you need to stand distant from we when were talking? You know Kagura it almost seems like you feel nervous or threatened of me. You do trust me right Kagura? After all I did make you…_and I can break you.._ "

Kagura stood there against the wall, a couple feet away from him. Her eyes were wide open; She knew of the consequences if she didn't dare follow. She knew enough not to cross him but instead she did. She fled only to find another way out. She fled to become her own person. There she was, disobeying his orders and looking into his eyes. Kanna proved she didn't desire a real life as much as Kagura did. She wanted a family, a life, friends. She wanted to love like the rest of us did. After seeing Inuyasha's and Kagome's bonding she understood what she felt what was missing. All along she was empty; Now she knew a way to get rid of her emptiness.

Kagura didn't answer him. She didn't even budge. She just looked at him blankly with such nervousness it was incredible and amusing to watch. Naraku played with his long black hair laughing for a spilt moment from his own creation disobeying him. It was unheard of.

" Kagura.. It doesn't hurt to come over here now does it?"

She felt his heavy hands grasp around her neck, hearing her spine ready to shatter like glass. His fingers filled the gaps of her throat, pressured enough that her head and her body would be laying side by side. She was gagging, gasping for air while her eyes flared wider and wider with fear. The ground she was grasping on to disappeared; she was hovering above the ground without her feather. They could all hear her spine cracking. Naraku's eyes didn't dare blink, he watched every tantalizing moment of her defiance and her fighting not to give in. He knew she depended on her life for more than just serving him. It was clear. He understood he already won either way. If she knew her life was important she'd bounce back and respond. There was no way out of it.

Her cheeks went from rouge to a darkened blue. Her throat, she could feel it caving in.

"_Damn you Naraku.. Damn you for doing this to me. You knew without hesitation if any of was to escape you'd always find a way to trap us. Damn you for creating me…All I am is nothing but your slave. Kanna doesn't realize that. I'll find a way and once I do, you'll burn in hell Naraku.. I'll make sure of it. _ Kagura cursed in her thoughts while she knew being brave was useless. Her throat was dry while she screamed the minute she felt another dead pounding squeeze at her throat. **_No, no.. it wasn't..!!!_**

He just chuckled. How he enjoyed sufferings. Even if it was considered his own flesh and blood. He didn't care. Even if they fought for his very life he never thought anything of it. He just slowly released her, but with a smile on his face.

" Kagura..a beautiful mistake weren't you? I gave you luscious breasts…

Naraku's hands slowly reached for the collar of her Kimono, slowly feeling his hands outline the curves of her breasts, slightly teasing her nipples. Kagura could feel his cold, calmly hands touch her making her breasts. He continued on.

"Beautiful slender body-fragile like any women. Just a touch could break you apart."

His deep darkened voice was chuckling; transforming into laughter. Both of his hands gently slipped the top of Kimono off, exposing her breasts fully. His chuckles were murderous laughter. She felt the Kimono fall down towards back, leaving his touch and words to feast upon her. His hands lightly outdrawn her curves, right down to her hips.

Her eyes were ready to fall with tears. She didn't like his touch, and the words he whispered to her. He made it act like everything was alright. She couldn't move, it would only be a struggle. His eyes seemed like they were always undressing her-but not like this. Her body was pinned against the dusty floor boards, and the strength he had used overpowered even hers. Her eyes didn't dare try to meet contact with his. She tried to get Kanna's attention while she had the chance.

" Kanna. Help me please!" She mouthed it. Never had she felt overpowered and so weak before. She thought she was so powerful and strong, but when it came down to it all she was, just a incarnation.

Kanna's ghostly figure looked up when she felt Kagura's eyes staring upon her. Kanna's blinked, understanding what she was trying to say to her clearly. Kagura always trusted Kanna, and she always listened to her. Kanna was trustful to her and was the only one who was able to save her in any case. She had kept her whereabouts' before secret, so why wouldn't she help her mow?

Kanna held the mirror tightly, watching every move and whisper that came from them. Kanna pitifully was ready to whisper something when she saw Kagura move her body violently away, and now mouthing the words desperately.

" Kanna please. Don't you want to be free from Naraku? Have your own life and control it? Please Kanna let me out!!!"

Kanna stood there with the decision resting on her shoulders. She thought of a life free from Naraku, but it wasn't as pretty as Kagura made it be. She only saw an empty field with dead flowers and dead people around her. Kanna loved the idea but was she suited to be her own person?

" Me become free?" Kagura violently shook her head and bit her lip.

" But what about Naraku-?"

Kagura screamed while she held in the tears.

" Forget him Kanna. The only reason we were created was to die.. Do you understand me Kanna? Please trust me!"

" Created to die or created to live?" She questioned herself.

Kanna just stood there with the decision. A decision that was in her hand's and for once not in Naraku's.

_Author's Notes: I never got the inspiration to write this until I read " Sexual Torture"- by Kagome's Twin. I never thought I'd even write this to be honest until I read hers. Thanks to her I was able to create something else! This story should be shorter than my other ones. Please read and review and tell me what you think!_


	2. The truth hurts

Kagura's expression was beyond fear; she was mortified. The fact that she couldn't move or do anything. She felt like a human than. Helpless and weak. That's all she knew humans as.

Kanna still stood there making a hard decision and never seen Kagura so scared in her life. She never even thought that Kagura could ever be scared of Naraku, unless there was more to it than that.

Kanna was ready to say something when Naraku was busy but instead that totally turned.

" Kanna. I need you to leave. I have to take care of some business with Kagura. In the meantime check up on those fools every once in a while."

Kanna just nodded, she never disobeyed Naraku yet, and Kagura could see that she was on her own and Naraku knew it. He didn't even have to lift his head up from her body, he knew Kagura's plan and with that he gotten rid of Kanna.

" _That bastard..He knew I was going to do this..If Kanna didn't listen to Naraku I'd be out of his grtip!!"_

Naraku's eyes faithfully watched the disturbed young looking girl, walking around the corner with her mirror still posed at her fingertips. They were all alone now. Now he could take care of business the way he wanted to. Even if he had to dispose of her, he still wouldn't give a damn. He was powerful enough to make more to take her place.

" So Kagura. You have learned something new haven't you?"

Naraku stopped touching her and whispering disgusting words in his ears. He had gotten the fear back into her eyes, and that was enough to keep him completely satisfied.

Kagura could feel his fingers teasingly going up and back down again, right where the ties were that keep the rest of her body from being exposed. Kagura could feel his warm breath against her chest, while his upper half still took control of her's.

" Naraku..I- " Kagura just screamed in horrible pain. His hands took one clean swipe against her face, and a brutal strength against her ribs and chest. She couldn't do anything else but scream, her life was back in his hands now.

" Don't speak Kagura. It's rude enough that you defined me. You have learned something new, something called 'defiance'. Something only humans know and do. Do you know what 'defiance' means Kagura?"

Kagura shook her head and whimpered, " No…"

He laughed again as his fingers tightened around her arms. " Kagura only emotions are made for pathetic humans..are you human Kagura?"

Kagura's eyes widened again. She could feel his fingers outlining her body each time she took too long to respond.

" N-no…"

" Kagura do you want to be human?"

He sternly spoke to her. There was no right or wrong answer for her. Kagura just stammered trying to find the words to say to him. She wanted to be human so badly now, but she just couldn't be.

Kagura didn't answer. Naraku grinned wildly when he only saw her chest rising and falling and seeing her face extremely red with fear blazing in her eyes.

" Kagura. That's an example of defiance. You didn't answer my question. Instead you decided not to. Would you like to find out how else humans work?"

Kagura just shook her head scared out of her wits.

" Than answer my question Kagura. This isn't some fun game for me. Unless you want to make it that way."

Kagura just swallowed. She could feel his tongue at her neck, and his warm breath against her chest. She couldn't stand it. She had to do something or she'd likely die.

" Wait- let me rephrase that. I want to hear what you truly think. What do you think your purpose is for being here Kagura?"

Kagura took awhile to answer. Her eyes tried to look away but she couldn't. She could the burning marks on her chest and throat, literally felt like acid eating through to her insides. She winced in hard pain again. Letting out an undeniable scream that he just loved to hear from her. It drove her wilder each time he heard somebody scream.

" My purpose?"

Kagura questioned trying to find a good enough answer. Stalling him for a moment or so. He just laughed. He just took the part of his dark Kimono and tied it over her eyes.

" Don't question me Kagura. Now this blindfold will make things easier. You won't know what answer is right or wrong. You won't be able to see my expressions in my face either. I thought I'd make it alittle more interesting. Humans hate to not see their surroundings, they hate not seeing what will happen or what's going on around them. They can't even sense danger coming if they can't see. So I thought I'd make this as real as possible for you. Tell the truth Kagura. "

Kagura could feel the blindfold pull at her scale and her hair. She couldn't see anything at all. Everything was pitch black. She could only smell, touch and hear. She never realized how it was like to be placed in the dark, she knew now it was scary. The fact that she couldn't see Naraku or what he was planning made her nervous enough. She knew he wasn't trustful anymore and she knew now she had to get out somehow.

" _I can't believe him.. I've betrayed him?! He's betrayed me.. All I was created for was to die for him! Die for some awful asshole that cares nothing only about the jewel. He made me kill villages, innocent people… hundreds.. thousands.. He made everybody hate me more than they hate him. It's because I'm doing his dirty work. When I'm seen and not causing terror, people are trying to slaughter me. Or they'll question why I'm there. They look at me as hell. I use to be. Only if they god damn knew I'm trying to escape it!" _

Naraku just beamed with happiness, a sick twisted happiness. Only he had.

" The truth is Naraku.. I was created to be your little slave so you wouldn't sully your hands. So I could take the sufferings that you deserve and kill hundreds..thousands of people for fun, and go after that damned jewel that Kikyo gave her life for!"

Naraku laughed harder. She didn't like it all, when she couldn't see. She could only image the sick twisted expression on his face, it was enough to get her tense and mad.

" Kagura.. trying to be a women aren't we? Trying to lie so sweetly to me making me believe that's the truth coming from your mouth. Your forgetting I'm half demon. Lying Kagura will get you somewhere, but nowhere you'd like."

Kagura could hear something soft hit the floor. Her Kimono. She was completely exposed. Nothing to hide from him at all. She felt bare skin against her making her scream with every ounce of pain.

" I'll tell the truth!!!!!" She cried.

" I believe my purpose was to live like any other human being. To make friends, learn to love someone. Laugh, love, hate.. everything that humans do."

She could feel his hands grab her chin. He was laughing harder and harder every step.

" I know that's the truth Kagura. You want someone to love you don't you Kagura?"

Kagura stopped in her tracks. She gathered her breath, as forceful tears came rolling down her cheek.

" Don't tell me you haven't Naraku… You loved Kikyo remember?"

Naraku remembered Kikyo's blissful face and shook her out of his mind. He didn't dare want to remember such a pathetic girl such as her. The fact that Kagura was having guts and being wise was getting him mad.

" Kikyo.. there's a different between lust and love Kagura. You fool. You want somebody to love you.."

She laughed. " None of your business…"

" Your right about a lot of things Kagura. Love, life. I never thought an incarnation could ever have the intelligence to think by themselves. I congratulate you for coming this far. I created you merely to destroy others and get the jewel. I made a monster.. a monster that got out of control.. I also knew you being a girl would come in handy.."

" What the hell do you mean Naraku?"

" Well you said you wanted love correct? You being a girl and me being a half demon. It can be arranged.."

Kagura just froze. She didn't understand it.

His hands just took the blindfold off with a smile.

" I thought it was better if you could see…You could see the real world.. around you. Especially me."

Kagura saw him ripping off his robe with his eyes meeting with hers. She could feel his grip tighter and tighter while she was screaming and crying out of fear.

" Naraku.. wha-what do you mean!? Answer me!!!"

" I knew if something was to go wrong like this, I could show you the consequences."

Kagura could feel the thrusting as her eyes began watering.

" Naraku stop it!!! This isn't my idea of love you sick twisted bastard! I hope you rot in hell you fucker!"

He just laughed.

" Kagura you ruined yourself. This is my idea of a consequence. Your going to have to that I took control of you, exactly like this. Live with the fact I did this with you. It will always be remembered whether you like it or not. Understand why I became a half demon. You'll remember this until the day you die. I Naraku, controlled you and you were powerless. Doesn't matter if I die or not this is how your going to remember me.

Authors Notes: Can you say twisted? Well anyways please read and review!


	3. Kagura In Chains

Kagura tightly closed her eyes, clamping on her lip hoping to feel blood, some sort of pain but nothing at all.

Naraku licked his lips; craving the moans, the screams that escaped her lips he enjoyed every sick and twisted moment of it. Every second he grew more fierce, more in control when he could tell she still rebelling against him when he knew it would be no use. Naraku's eyes narrowed, laughing, loving it moment. It was like killing someone, raping her of her innocence , the ounce of soul she had left inside her. It was like she was dead, but her soul very much alive.

Kagura could hear the chains dancing each time she struggled, it was music to Naraku's ear. He loved it all. " _I don't want to see what he's doing. I don't want to remember his face and know he did this to me.. Why don't he just kill me now? Crush my heart that was beating in his palms! Before I cared but now how can I? When I know I'm trapped inside, and that Naraku is killing me slowly…_If you going to kill me Naraku, then just **do it!" **

Another scream flew from her lips, hearing him moan with such sweet happiness that he could barely grasp without losing control. The oil candles were still burning, slowly the flames dying at the ends of the blackened wick that had been burned to death for hours.

" Kagura. You know me better than that. After all, you've watch me severe, beaten, blaze, villages and villagers for even personal amusement. So many ways to make someone met the hands of death. It's so easy to die in this world isn't it? Even mere hands to the throat kills you. That's why I laugh at the humans. So weak, so defenseless, they all deserve to be wiped out."

Kagura could hear his voice hiss in her ear, grudging against humans that was practically in his nature, and flowed through his veins like a river. Kagura could hear the irony, the hate developing in his voice that left her laughing inside and out. " Naraku.. remember your half demon. Half human, and half demon. You act like your all demon entirely. Keep in mind Naraku one thing you won't obtain is becoming fully human. Transforming yourself doesn't do shit, and using demons will not remove the fact your still human. That human still runs through your veins. That's one thing you'll never achieve, a dream can't be real. Naraku your not all that power now…."

Naraku looked at her vaguely. Her insulting him, when she was the one at his mercy, in chains? Naraku thick black eyebrows raised, leaving him to chuckle as to what Kagura was trying to pursue, knowing he was simply trying to use him for various reasons.

" Kagura….Your forgetting what position your in.. and a nice one at that. You've learned a few tricks watching me haven't you? Manipulation is the main key to get anything you deserve. All you need is a pawn in the game. Kagura your beating heart I once vowed to crush but now I see the glimpse, the fear that is in your eyes."

Naraku's warm breath was just touching Kagura's neck, feeling the sensation of spiders crawling up and down underneath her flesh.

" Your hoping I'll crush your heart allowing your life to be spared from this hell. Kagura you were my little pawn in the game, and always will be. Listen missy, not everybody gets their ways. Kagura your already dead inside isn't that enough for you to handle?"

Kagura's eyes beamed back, shot open the minute he said she was already dead inside. His voice struck through her, feeling her head forced to look and gaze upon the face that was keeping her in a sense of hell, trapped as anyone could possibly be. Naraku's eyes reflected her fear, while his cold hands touched her as though he had burned the skin off her face.

Naraku's lips widened and pushed forward in a forceful kiss, while Kagura still had the fighting spirit. She knew a kiss from him would make her feel vulnerable, and she wasn't going to take anymore no matter what the consequence.

" _You bastard..You are the devil…Every ounce of happiness died when you transformed into this. You keep me here so I can suffer, and bleed while I continue to live. This is my punishment for disobeying. Living out my life as your slave, your puppet on strings making me fall harder than I ever have before. I'm not allowing it anymore. I'm in charged of my own live, even if my heart is in your dirty hands. I won't stand for your bullshit!" _

Kagura's lips curved, while Naraku could feel the slimy, salvia drench and touch his lips in disgust and outrage while Kagura had the mark of resent and hatred tattooed on her face.

" Spitting on me is going to what to me? It's pointless and you know that. If spitting is your last defense.. I pity you even more than I ever did before."

Kagura wiped her lips clean, while the fire continued to burn in her eyes. " It would have been better if you didn't create me…"

Naraku threw his head back and laugh, " You love who you are Kagura, such a beautiful thing but you don't like how your treated. Just remember I am god to you. I created you from me, therefore I am. Kagura, closing your eyes isn't going to help, you don't have to see to remember. Your as pathetic as a human is."

Naraku undid the chains that crushed her wrists, leaving her frail body to come crashing down on the hard cement floor. Kagura knelt down grasping the ground underneath her like it was her lifeline, wondering why he'd even let her be free of the chains.

Naraku threw his robe over and his lush baboon fur over his shoulders, indicting she free for this moment and he was tired and sickened of what he had been doing to her for the hours.

Kagura's hands gently touched her wrists, feeling the burning sensation down below, feeling herself crumble into a million pieces trying to recover and trying to envision what he had clearly done to her. " _Why would he let me go? He enjoyed, he craved he loved hearing those chains rattle and my screams and moans.. that twisted bastard.. why would he walk away from it!"_

Naraku cursed down the narrow hallway, disappearing in the darkness with only his shadow lingering on the wall from the burning oil candles that were almost dead.

" _Kagura.. I don't need real chains to prove you're a prisoner. You are a prisoner, and you may seem free but the truth is your not. Look around Kagura.. things may seem in your grasp but your just trapped no matter what you do. You'll always be my prisoner in chains.." _

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Oh I can be very twisted sometimes, and this fic just works for me. Please RR**_


End file.
